Thank you
by Appare
Summary: After spending time with Neji and reflecting back on some times, Tenten realizes she has one person to thank. NejiTen


**Title: **Thank You

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing:** NejiTen

**Summary: **After spending time with Neji and reflected back on some of the times they have spent together, Tenten realizes she has one person to thank.

_Note: Neji, Tenten, and everyone else around their twenties in this. The events that Tenten remember go in order of: what happened the night before, before the other two events, closest to the night before. ...That was confusing._

Tenten entered ramen shop hoping to find Uzumaki Naruto. She had the stifle a giggle when she saw the young man.

"I swear I had it here!" The blond was currently rummaging through his clothes, some that were on the floor, apparently looking for something.

"Uzumaki-san, stop looking for the coupon; I'll treat you to as many bowls of ramen as you want," Tenten stepped forward towards Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto's blue eyes shone as he gazed up at Tenten.

"Really?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-san, I owe it to you," Tenten smiled lightly while the cook looked at her while she was insane for treating the ramen obsessed boy to as much ramen as he wanted.

"Gosh, I don't even know you that well, Tenten-san," Naruto sat up at the counter and Tenten followed his suit.

It was true. The two barely knew one another though they had been on a few missions together. They did have one connection.

Hyuuga Neji.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked while shoving his face full of ramen.

"Not too much, I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh? Why?" Naruto looked up from his ramen curiously; a little piece of noodle was clinging to the side of his mouth.

"Uzumaki-san, remember when you fought Neji during the chuunin exam?"

"Hell yes! I beat his ass into the ground!" Naruto smirked and formed two of his fingers into a peace sign.

Tenten shook her head in dismay and smirked back at the blonde, "You did me a great favor by defeating Neji. Of course, you did prove yourself to be as strong as the great Hyuuga Neji."

"I don't get what you are hinting at."

"You are the one who allowed Neji to defy fate."

* * *

"Tenten, stop moving your hand," The Hyuuga growled at the young woman while trying to grasp her hand that she was swinging back and forth playful. The two were walking back to Tenten's apartment after a small date. Properly said Neji was escorting her home.

"Never, Hyuuga," Tenten spun around, facing Neji, and sticking out her tongue then went back to facing forwards and swinging her hand.

She heard him sighed, yet he continued to grab at her moving hand.

Suddenly Tenten stopped and the Hyuuga took grasp of her hand. She smiled once she felt the warmth of Neji's hand and squeezed…attempting to bring pain to Neji even though she knew it was impossible.

"Neji?"

"Hm?" The two were walking again and once Tenten spoke, Neji wrapped his arm around her.

"Would you like to come inside once we get to my place?" Her eyes grazed shyly over his.

"Hm."

Tenten supposed this was a disadvantage of dating Hyuuga Neji. He was not very vocal and it was hard to know what he would say but she had managed to get a hold of reading his emotions. Thinking about it though, Tenten didn't mind that he was not that vocal. Besides, Neji spoke through his actions…some which had Tenten blush, others that sent shivers down her spine, the rest just made her yearning for more.

"Neji?"

"Yes, I will come in, as long as you allow me to ask you one question."

"Alright!" Now Tenten was anxious, curious as to what Neji had to ask her.

At her place, Tenten had managed to trick Neji into slipping out of his shirt and now she was massaging his shoulders while Neji was threatening that she had to take off her shirt using a line she remembered quite well, "You are trying to hide something I have already seen."

"So, Neji…what did you have to ask me?" Tenten leaned against his back and Neji managed to slither a hand under her shirt was rubbing her back.

"I have defied fate too many times, Tenten. So now…I must…"

Tenten felt her eyes watering up; he couldn't be saying what she thought he was going to say. He had promised to be with her. Forever. No matter what. Even though many times they had discussed marriage Neji was certain that the Head family would not allow him to marrysomeone like herself. But he promised her. He promised to stay with her.

"Neji…"

"Tonight, I am defying fate again."

* * *

Tenten rolled over in her bed rubbing her eyes. The spot in the bed next to her was vacant. _Uhh__…I thought Neji spent the night._

"I did."

There stood Neji in the doorway to her room.

"I didn't say that out loud," Tenten gazed at Neji.

"I know," Neji strode over and settled himself down next to Tenten, placing a kiss on her forehead then her lips. "I made you breakfast."

"You what?"

His lips twitched up into a smirk, "It is better than having you burn down the house cooking for me."

Tenten crinkled up her nose and then swatted at Neji.

"Come eat, Ten."

"I'll come, I'll come, just wait," Tenten shoved Neji off her bed and then rose up herself.

"You shouldn't treat a Hyuuga that way," Neji grasped onto Tenten's shoulders once he stood.

"Oh? And how should I treat a Hyuuga?" Tenten taunted back at Neji.

""Like this," Neji's arms went to her waist, his hands fitting themselves under her night shirt, drawing her closer. His insipid gaze washed over her as he embraced her.

* * *

Another time Tenten could vividly remember was that one time…

The two sat on the floor of Tenten's apartment just after arriving home from a mission. Various weapons and scrolls littered Tenten's once spotless floor. A kettle of water was set on the stove with two cups with the tea bags neatly set in them on the counter. Tenten was taking down her buns while she felt Neji's eyes on her the whole entire time. Occasionally their eyes would meet and she would always be the first one to look away. His eyes…she had managed to find herself lost in those pale orbs every time she saw Neji.

"I am going to go take a shower, Neji. If the kettle whistles I already placed the cups out and such…" Tenten stood up and began walking to the bathroom feeling Neji's eyes on her.

A few minutes later after hearing the kettle whistle and Neji rummaging about finding everything, Tenten stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Not knowing if Neji was out in the living room or not she walked out into the hallway.

"Tenten."

Tenten stopped in her tracks, turning to face Neji. His Byakugan was on…a smirk was set smugly upon his lips.

"Nej-Neji…what are you doing?" She dashed into her room, proceeding to peek out her head from the doorway.

"You are trying to hide something I already saw."

"NEJI!"

The smirk was still on his lips and how she just wanted to…take off his shirt? Or that was what he was doing.

"Neji…" Tenten laughed nervously.

"Hm?" She couldn't take her eyes off him and here he was taking off his shorts now.

"Neji, you are only in your boxers…"

"So? Drop the towel, Ten."

"But, Neji, we said that we wouldn't…" Her brain was telling her not to but something else was telling her to listen. Usually it was her who made the playful advances. She stepped out of her bedroom and walked to Neji where she kneeled down on the floor next to him. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek and pulled away only to have Neji recapture her lips while pulling back the towel and throwing it aside.

The tea was long forgotten as she fell into his embrace.

* * *

"Tenten-san, what are you saying?" Naruto's blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Uzumaki-san, I am saying that…" Tenten's lip were set in a small, joyous small, "You are the one who made Neji change his mind about everything."

"I know he had different views on fate and such after I fought him," Naruto's face turned serious, "I never knew I did so much though."

"Heh, Naruto-san, may I call you that?" Tenten continued after seeing Naruto nod, "Be a part of it?"

A smile finally settled itself on Naruto's lips as he pushed away the bowl of finished ramen away, "Of course, Tenten-san."

_Tonight, I'm am defying fate again._

_How so, Neji?_

_I want you to know I have defied fate many times already._

_I know._

_Tenten, I want to fully defy my fate. Marry me._

_Neji-san but I am not suited-_

_No, in my eyes you are the one most suited for me._

Only in the pale gaze of a Hyuuga was she perfect. It was possible though because of one person.

Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
